


Panty Pass

by raelee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Humor, M/M, Roller Derby, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 03:16:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14741009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raelee/pseuds/raelee
Summary: Dean’s life has been nothing but boring. He wakes up, goes to work, comes home, and goes to bed. Lather, rise, repeat. That’s until his brother Sam comes to visit and drags him to see a roller derby bout. There he spots the most attractive and incredible skater who goes by the name Crashtiel. Dean makes a instantaneous decision to join the team. So what if it's to meet a guy who is way out of his league?





	Panty Pass

**Author's Note:**

> I'd just like to preface this story by telling everyone that Crashtiel is my own personal roller derby name and 918 is my number. I just let Cas borrow them specifically for this AU.

  
  


Dean didn’t know the first thing about roller derby. He thought it was women in skimpy outfits and heavy make up, skating and beating each other up. Apparently, he’d been “watching too many tv shows and movies,” according to Sam, who was practically an expert as far as Dean was concerned. Sam was visiting home from Stanford, California where he moved permanently after he graduated from college and played roller derby in his spare time.

“And your roller derby name is Slam Winchester?” Dean asked him with a raise of his eyebrow as he climbed into the front seat of his car and Sam into the passenger seat. Sam talked him into going to a “bout” (“That’s what we call our games, Dean.”) with the promise that he’d explain what was going on as they watched. He said it would make more sense with a visual aid.

Sam rolled his eyes slightly and smiled, and Dean couldn’t help but see a hint of pride shine in his eyes. “Eileen came up with it,” he said, “and I’m not very good at word play so she helped me out.” Eileen was Sam’s girlfriend that he lived with. Dean was a little disappointed that she couldn’t come for a visit too, but she couldn’t get out of working. He wondered if Sam had an attachment to the name or if he loved it because Eileen came up with it. Either way, Dean was happy for him.

“Of course, she did,” Dean said with a small grin as he started his car up and pulled away from his parking spot.

When they arrived at the venue, Sam practically dragged Dean over to a section on the floor marked “THE CRASH ZONE: YOU MUST BE 18 OR OLDER TO SIT HERE.” 

“It’s just more fun to sit here than in the bleachers,” Sam said before Dean could ask. “You can get a little closer to the action this way.”

“And you have to be 18 or older because…?” he trailed off, giving Sam an opportunity to finish. 

“Because skaters being hit off the track might fly into the crowd,” he said as he took a seat on the floor, gesturing for Dean to do the same. He laughed when he saw the scandalized look on Dean’s face. “Don’t worry. It hardly ever happens.” 

Dean pressed his lips together and raised his eyebrows as he took a seat next to sam. So far he wasn’t feeling too excited for this. He did his best to be supportive of Sam’s interests, but he was exhausted. Work was killing any and all of Dean’s social life, so when he had downtime he spent it watching Netflix or napping. Being a mechanic was something he liked doing and the money was great, but the hours were long and the sometimes the only people he talked to were customers and those conversations mostly consisted of over-explaining what was wrong with their cars. 

Any time Sam asked him about work, he changed the subject because Dean knew exactly what he would say. Sam would say that he needed to look into going back to school. Trying to convince people into higher education may as well be apart of Sam’s job. If he hadn’t become a lawyer, Dean thought he could be a college advisor. Dean had almost dropped out of high school, but his way-too-wise-for-his-age younger brother convinced him to stick it out. Still, he never applied for college. He’d been a horrible student in high school and it didn’t do much for his self esteem. He only did well in a few classes and knew that wouldn’t fly in college, especially if he was putting himself in crushing debt for it.

Besides, he really just needed an excuse to get out of the house and roller derby wouldn’t put him into debt for the rest of his life.

He passively listened to Sam’s chatter about his own team while the visiting team’s players were being introduced. The announcer called their numbers and names with a clever little tagline and each of them enthusiastically skated a lap around the track, pumping their fists and high fiving fans standing around the track. 

Suddenly, the music got louder and the crowd started to get more excited. 

“Oh, this is the home team. C’mon, let’s be supportive,” Sam said, grabbing Dean’s arm and dragging him over to the edge of the track. 

“Now,” the announcer began, “Let’s welcome our home team the LAWRENCE KANSAS ROLLING THUNDERRRRRRRRRRRRR!” Dean raised his eyebrows when the crowd roared. It wasn’t a big crowd, but clearly this was a niche interest in his hometown that he’d never have guessed existed. 

“Last but not least for our Lawrence Rolling Thunder… He’s an angel on skates but a demon on the track… number nine one eight… CRASHTIEEEEEEL!” Dean watched as an attractive guy with lean muscles and dark hair that curled a little out from underneath his black matte helmet skated a lap around the track. He and rest of the team were sporting black basketball shorts and their jerseys were blue, dry-fit v-neck t-shirts with their numbers printed on the sleeves and the back and the team’s logo on the front. Dean wasn’t really looking at any of the other guys, though. His eyes were trained on Crashtiel as he joined his teammates again and they made their way to their bench. 

“Oh, I remember reading about him in the program. He’s one of their best jammers,” Sam said as the two of them retreated back to the seating area. “He can skate thirty-five laps in five minutes.” 

“What’s a jammer?” Dean asked, not taking his eyes off of him. Five members from each team made their way to where some refs were standing. Four from each team formed two walls in front of the starting line and they were leaning on each other with their thighs and shoulders pressed together. The players on the ends were using their hands to brace the skaters in the middle and one skater from the opposing team was standing behind them with a helmet cover with a star on it stretched across it. Dean’s eyes followed Crashtiel as he joined the other skater at the line and shook his hand then pulled a helmet cover of his team’s colors over his own helmet. Dean wished he knew what his real name was so he could stop mentally referring to him by his derby name, which was a bit of a mouthful. 

“The jammers are the skaters with the stars on their helmets,” Sam explained as he pointed toward where Crashtiel was standing. Admittedly, Dean couldn’t keep himself from staring at the guy. He was aware of the other skaters, but only barely. His seat was basically front row and he was itching to get a better look at him.

“The other skaters are called blockers and they form the pack,” Sam continued to explain. “The object of the game is for the jammers to break through the pack. Then they skate around the track and on their second pass, they start scoring points. Each blocker from the opposing team is a point for their team.” 

“Five seconds!” Called a woman in a pink shirt that had NSO printed on it. This distracted Dean momentarily, but he turned his attention back to Crashtiel, who was in a starting position on his toe stops with his eyes focused on the pack in front of him. When the whistle blew, he and the other jammer rushed toward the opposing teams’ walls. Crash, as Dean shortened in his head, hit the opposite team’s wall in the middle, then moved to it a different spot on the wall. He kept doing that and the wall seemed to start swinging back and forth distracting them and also creating a hole. When there was one wide enough, Crash sprinted away and seemed to be halfway around the track in no time.

“Crashtiel is out of the pack and is your lead jammer!” the announcer said enthusiastically as Crash flew around the apex and attacked the pack again. To say Dean was mesmerized was an understatement. Crash seemed to dance around the pack when he got into contact with them. There were times when he took a big hit and ended up on the floor but he didn’t stay there for long. Soon he’d be up on his feet again, would find a hole in the wall, and was gone before the other team’s blockers could register what happened. Dean had a hard time paying attention to anyone but him. When he wasn’t on the track, Dean had a hard time keeping himself interested. Part of it was because Dean was impressed with his skill but realistically he knew attraction had something to do with it. He hadn’t seen this guy up close, but he could tell that the guy was hot. 

And it had been a long time since Dean had been with anyone.

As the bout went on, Sam continued to explain various aspects of the game, but Dean didn’t hear much of what he was saying if Crash was skating. If Dean looked away, he felt like he was missing out on something. When he left the track, Dean’s thoughts came back into focus, but he’d already missed part of what Sam said and he was having trouble piecing things together without context clues. For once in his entire life, Sam didn’t seem to notice that Dean had stopped listening to him. Maybe Dean had finally mastered convincing nodding, because Sam continued to chatter along and point at certain players to support what he was saying. 

In the end, the Lawrence Rolling Thunder ended up winning the bout by an impressive point spread and Sam and Dean went to the edge of the track to high five skaters as they skated their victory lap. Dean was feeling more elated than he expected. He knew most of it came from watching Crash skate, part of it because of the skill, but a lot of it because Dean had spent a lot of the bout daydreaming about what it would be like to make out with him. Dean caught his eye when he skated past, giving him a slightly better look at him. It wasn’t a long look, but Dean noticed his sharp features. He smiled at Dean when their eyes locked and his heart fluttered a bit. Dean kept watching as Crash continued to skate around the track.

“So, what did you think?” Sam asked as the two of them started toward the exit door after all the celebration. Dean took another glance over his shoulder toward the home team where he saw Crashtiel talking with one of the referees. He’d taken his mouth guard out and was unclipping his helmet. When he pulled it off of his head, his hair was flattened all the way around from sweat. He was laughing when he ran a hand through his own hair, making it stick up in places. Dean’s heart started beating harder again. 

“What would I do if I wanted to start playing roller derby?” he asked.

  
  


Dean spent only a couple hundred dollars short of a grand on skating gear, and most of it was spent on a pair of skates. The shop owner showed him a pair of starter skates on the cheaper end of expenses but Dean liked the feel of a more expensive pair. He was busy putting his shoes back on when he noticed the strange look on Sam’s face.

“What?” he asked as he finished tying his boot and stood up to pull his credit card out of his wallet. 

“I dunno, I guess you’ve never been that interested before,” he said with a shrug. “What changed?” 

“Well, I’d never seen a bout before,” Dean said with a shrug as he handed his card to the shop owner. “And I need something to do besides work and being a couch potato. Being at home alone several days in a row makes me feel like I’m going crazy.” He mentally braced himself for Sam to bring up school. 

“Alright, alright,” Sam said, holding his hands up in concession. “It’s just crazy how fast you were ready to sign up. You didn’t even seem interested in going at first.” Dean merely shrugged in response as he slipped his returned credit card in his wallet 

He didn’t want to tell Sam that he was mostly inspired by the guy he’d seen at the bout. Crashtiel. He skated like he came out of the womb on skates. 

And he was hot. 

Dean could admit that to himself, but not to his brother. He wouldn’t admit it to anyone else, but especially not Sam. Sam’s expression would turn from skeptical to one of judgement. Admittedly, it wasn’t the first time Dean had acted on impulse because he was interested in someone. But, really, this situation was win-win. Dean would get out of the house, make some new friends, finally get some exercise, and get too ogle an attractive guy. 

Maybe he’d even ask the guy out.

  
  


Dean got into contact with one of the skaters on the Lawrence Rolling Thunder online. His name was Garth and he seemed really excited that someone new wanted to join the team. Dean was relieved when he learned that the league would train him in the minimum skills he needed to pass in order to play in a bout. He didn’t know what he would have done if he had to try out.

When he arrived at the practice, he thought he was in the wrong place. He’d pictured a really nice training facility but this was a rented out building on some old fair grounds that the county didn’t even use anymore. When he came in, the outline of the track was taped down with bright green duct tape. 

“Hey man,” called a skinny, short guy with a southern drawl. “I’m Garth. It’s nice to meet you in person.” Dean went to shake his hand but before he could respond, Garth pulled him into a hug. Dean raised his eyebrow but didn’t protest. He may as well get used to be in such close contact with this guy if what he saw at the bout was any indication. Personal space didn’t seem like it was much of an issue during a game because they never stopped touching. 

“I’m glad you came,” he said, smiling when he pulled away. “It’s been a while since we’ve had any fresh meat and we can use all the guys on the roster that we can get.” 

Dean smiled back and rubbed the back of his neck nervously, “Yeah, well. I was looking for a good reason to get out of the house so… here I am.” More guys started to file in as Dean sat on the ground and started to put on his new gear. Dean passively acknowledged everyone who greeted him. He hoped that they didn’t think he was being rude, but he was waiting for Crashtiel to walk through the door. If someone had said anything to him that was longer than a greeting, Dean didn’t get much of it at all. He just nodded even though he wasn’t really listening to anything they said. 

The one time that Dean just happened glance away from the door to address someone who was asking him what kind of skates he got, he didn’t get a chance to answer because he heard new voices coming through the door. When he glanced up, Crashtiel was walking through the door with a short, skinny guy with a beard and glasses on gesturing enthusiastically at something on a clipboard he was carrying. 

“Hey, Cas!” Garth called to the pair, “Come meet the new guy.” Dean looked down at the knee pad he was strapping around his leg and his face heated up. He wasn’t prepared to be singled out in front of the object of his affections yet. At least he had something better to call him than Crash. As he was reaching for his helmet, he noticed that Cas was putting his bag down next to him. 

“Hi,” he said, with a smile that was way too charming, “I’m Castiel. I’m glad you decided to join us.” He held his hand out for Dean to shake. Dean stared at him for some time that felt like forever, but in reality was probably only a few seconds. Dean was finally getting a better, closer look at the guy and he was better looking than Dean could have imagined. 

“That’s a mouthful,” Dean blurted out once he’d recovered from his thoughts and took Castiel’s hand. His face turned red as he mentally cursed himself. 

Castiel didn’t seem to mind or even notice as he just laughed and shook Dean’s hand. “Most people just call me Cas. You’re welcome to, if you want to,” he said as he unpacked his skates and loosened the laces before putting them on.

“Right. I’m Dean,” he said as he occupied himself with putting his own skates on. 

“Well, it’s nice to meet you,” Cas said as he quickly tied up his skates and started strapping on his other gear.

While he was distracted with his gear, Dean took the opportunity to steal glances at him. At the bout, he’d known that he was good looking, but he was ridiculously good looking. Dean didn’t know what he’d gotten himself into, but the idea of asking him out was seeming less likely. He was so attractive, it was intimidating. 

Dean felt like an idiot once he’d got all his padding and skates on. The other guys made it look natural and while there weren’t any mirrors around, Dean probably looked like a crash test dummy. He was starting to feel less confident about this impulsive decision again. Sure, he was lonely, but he didn’t think he was ‘drop hundreds of dollars on roller derby equipment and join a league’ lonely - yet here he was. 

It took Dean longer than he was proud of to get in a comfortable enough position to stand up and move in his skates. He slowly made it out onto the track where he was met by Cas. He smoothly transitioned from forward skating to backward skating and rolled at a steady pace in front of him. 

“It helps your center of balance if you bend your knees,” he said, demonstrating, “and keep your back straight. It works for forward and backward skating.” Dean tried what Cas was saying and ended up toppling over. This was definitely a bad idea. He should have just bought some season tickets and slowly gained the courage to approach Cas, then he’d eventually ask him out. It was too late now. He was here. Cas knew of his existence and it was too late to return the gear he’d charged to his credit card. 

Cas stopped skating and helped him up. “Better to fall forward than backward,” he said offering him a comforting smile as he helped him. “Once you fall on your ass, you’ll never forget to get low ever again.” 

“This gear is so bulky,” Dean grumbled as he stood back up. 

“You’ll get used to it. I promise. I spent my entire first season on the floor,” Cas assured him with a pat on the back before he took off for a few laps around the track. Dean frowned and continued to roll around the track until Chuck, the guy who Cas had come in with and was their coach, blew the whistle to signal the beginning of practice. 

Dean didn’t know what he expected from practice. He could barely do any of the drills and the ones he could do, he spent most of the time falling over. Cas was right about backward falls. Dean hadn’t fallen on his ass since he was a child and he wasn’t rolling when he did it. It was painful and embarrassing. Unfortunately, he took more falls backward than forward, which prompted his new teammates to tell him to fall forward instead, which was harder than it looked, and getting low made muscles Dean didn’t even know he had hurt. They were helpful and tried not to go hard on him, but it was hard not to get frustrated.

At one point, they said they were going to skate something called the twenty-seven in five. They skated for five minutes straight and counted how many laps they got, but they needed to aim for twenty-seven or more. Dean ended up with seventeen, adding to his feeling of disappointment. Cas skated twice as fast as he did.

At the end of practice, Dean was sweatier than he ever thought he could be. He thought he got sweaty at work, but roller derby practice really took the cake. He gave a non-committal smile to everyone who said he’d done well today. He didn’t really believe that, but he didn’t want to be a dick to the guys who had done nothing but try to help him for two hours. He’d spent most of his time picking himself off the floor and wondering if he’d ever get up to their level. 

“How was it?” Cas asked him, smiling at him as he pulled his helmet off. The only thing that hadn’t changed between the bout and now was the attraction he felt for Cas. In fact, he was already starting to have a crush on him even though he barely knew a thing about him. 

“Difficult,” Dean said with a shrug as he pulled his pads off and stuffed them in his bag. He didn’t want to tell Cas that it was more difficult than he was expecting but that was probably a given if the look Cas was giving him was any indication. “What?” 

“Do you have plans after this?” Cas asked him. 

“I mean, I was going to go home and shower,” Dean said with a shrug as he pulled his skates off his feet and stuffed them into a duffel bag with the rest of his gear. 

“Want to go get something to eat? Some pizza or something?” Castiel asked, casting a soft smile that made Dean’s heart flutter. “There’s a few places around town that won’t mind if we come in all sweaty after practice.” He winked before he stood up and held out a hand to help him up. 

“Yeah, sure,” Dean said as he shouldered his bag and pretended like he wasn’t going to have a heart attack, “that sounds great.” 

After Dean dropped his gear off in his car, he met Cas by a beat up pickup truck. He didn’t know what he expected Cas to drive, but it wasn’t this. Cas drove the two of them to a little hole in the wall pizzaria that Dean had passed several times on his way to work. He was a little nervous to be spending time alone with Cas. He’d already made a fool of himself at practice but now he had to talk to the guy. 

“You seem a bit discouraged,” Castiel said after they’d ordered. He observed Dean from across the table as he took a drink of water, as if he were trying to read him. “Now and during practice really. Is everything okay?” 

“Yeah, I’m fine. Falling on your ass all night is just really embarrassing,” Dean said as he leaned his elbows on the table and rubbed the back of neck. “This is just a lot more difficult than I expected. I don’t know how anyone learns how to do something like this as adult. It’d be different if I was twenty-one still, but I’m twenty-nine.” 

“I’ve only been skating for about three years, if it helps,” Castiel said, “and I’m thirty-five.” 

Dean nearly choked on the drink of water he was taking. “Only three years? And you’re thirty-five?” he exclaimed. “You skate like you’ve done it your whole life or at least for your entire adult life.” 

Castiel smiled and shrugged at the compliment. “It just takes a lot of practice. I skate a lot outside of the two times a week practices,” he said. “You’ll get there. It just takes time and determination. So don’t feel you can’t do it after one practice. You’ll get there faster than you think.” He winked at Dean. Again. 

Dean smiled bashfully and took another drink of his water, just to have something to do. He couldn’t tell if Cas was just really friendly or if he was flirting with him. Dean hoped he was flirting. 

While they ate, they discussed skating more, but soon they were getting to know each other better. The more Cas talked about himself, the more Dean liked him. Cas was a nurse, he watched more TV than anyone Dean knew, and he had a strange fondness for pork rinds. 

“I usually go home and eat an entire bag after practice. It’s definitely not healthy, but I’d rather eat crap than eat nothing at all,” Castiel said with a shrug. Dean laughed, feeling a little more confident now that he’d gotten to sit down with Cas. It was also humbling to see him sweaty and eating pizza like he never would again. 

Dean told Cas about himself too, but he didn’t say too much. He was far more interested in learning about Cas than talking about himself. If Cas minded, it didn’t show. He answered all of Dean’s questions and told stories with a smile. He even laughed at Dean’s jokes and offhand comments. Dean could tell that it wasn’t a fake laugh to make the new guy feel good. Dean could have kept talking to him all day long.

In the end, Cas ended up paying the bill. Dean was getting his wallet out to pay for his own food, but Cas was faster. Dean tried to protest, but he insisted with a wink and a nudge of his foot underneath the table, furthering Dean’s question on whether or not Cas was flirting or not.

Dean really hoped that Cas was interested. 

Cas drove Dean back to his car after they left the restaurant. It was a short, quiet ride but Dean was feeling more comfortable with Cas. After getting to know him, he was seeming more human and less lifelike dream the more Dean got to know him. 

“None of us look down on you for falling down and stuff, you know,” he said sincerely as he pulled up next to Dean’s car. “All of us were like that when we started, so I’m not just saying that so you stick around and keep our numbers up. none of us are making fun of you behind your back and we all want to see you succeed. We want you on the track with us at a bout one day.” 

Dean blinked. He hadn’t been expecting this level of sincerity from Cas on the first day they’d known each other. “Uh… thanks, Cas. I really appreciate that,” he said, smiling at him. 

“So I’ll see you at practice next time?” Cas said, his eyes hopeful. 

Dean’s heart was pounding as he looked into his eyes and he hated himself from falling so fast and hard for this guy that he barely knew.

“Yeah, of course.”

  
  


In the next few weeks, things had gotten better just like Cas said they would. He still fell down a lot but he got back up a lot faster, he was starting to get some of the footwork down, and his stance was becoming easier every practice, even if Dean went home with a sore back after every practice. He’d also improved on his timed laps. If he kept progressing like this, he’d be on the track during bouts in no time. He really had to give credit for a lot of his progress to Cas. He helped him the most of everyone. He took time out of working on his own things at practice to help Dean and they even skated together outside of practice.

This of course, did not help with Dean’s crush. Every time Dean felt like he had it under control, Cas would smile at him or put his hand on Dean’s shoulder and Dean was reminded of how bad he had it. 

That being said, Dean was getting used to being kind of flustered around Cas at practice. In fact, he thought he was beginning to handle it pretty well. Maybe he was even being subtle about it now. He’d come here to learn to skate and have an outlet for his stress, not pick up a boyfriend. 

Sure, when he fell down and took Cas with him and they landed in a tangled heap together, he might blush, but who could tell with how flushed and sweaty they already were? Any shyness or sputtering could be passed off as exhaustion. Cas didn’t need to know that Dean had a crush on him because the guy was out of Dean’s league. Dean was aware that he, himself, was attractive too, but Cas was not only that, but he was charismatic and an incredible athlete. Any time Dean thought Cas might be flirting with him, he just figured he was like that with everyone.

It was stupid of him to think that it wouldn’t get worse.

They were having a normal practice. When the team was doing things that Dean hadn’t figured out yet, he found a place off track to work on his footwork, but Chuck said he was progressing fairly quickly, so he spent more time on the track than off. Today, he was working on stepping sideways without rolling when Cas rolled over to him. Chuck wasn’t at practice because he was away for something work related, so tonight Cas, who was team captain, was running practice.

“I’m gonna show you how to block in a wall today, alright?” Cas said to Dean with a pat on his shoulder. Dean agreed, but he knew what this meant and the idea of others depending on him made him kind of nervous. He still wasn’t very stable on his feet and he’d watched them scrimmage. He knew that everyone in the wall needed to be solid to keep the jammer behind them. Dean had a feeling he was going to fall on his ass and create a giant hole, letting everyone on the team down. At least this was just practice and not a bout. 

“Are you sure I’m ready for this?” Dean asked as he followed Cas over to the jammer line. 

“Won’t know until you try,” Cas said with a smile as he guided him to one of the middle positions of the wall. “You’re not ready to be on the ends yet.” 

Cas lined Dean, Garth, Benny, and Kevin up just ahead of the jammer line so he was between Garth and Benny and they could support him.

“Okay, so in this situation,” Cas started to explain to him, “your team has taken the line and other team’s wall will be in front of you. It’s important that you don’t let them break up your wall. It will make it weak and the other team’s jammer will be able to get through more easily.” Dean told himself not fall down as he got low in derby form and lined up against Garth like they’d shown him previously. His leg was pressed against Garth’s and Benny was bracing him with his hands to make their wall stronger. 

“Pretend I’m a member of the other team and I’m trying to get into your wall,” Cas said as he got into derby form and rolled backward so his ass was pressed against Dean’s thigh. If that didn’t already make him feel hot and bothered, then what he saw when he glanced down was enough to make his brain short circuit. Castiel’s shorts were hanging kind of low and his probably-too-small-t-shirt was was riding a little high exposing his bare skin. 

That’s not what made Dean feel like he was going to pass out, though. Right above his slipping shorts, Dean spotted hot pink lace. Cas was wearing panties. Hot pink, lacy (probably) women’s panties. 

Cas was still talking but Dean wasn’t comprehending a word he was saying. It was like he was listening to him through a thick wall. Dean just hoped that he was nodding at the right intervals to make it seem like he was listening. He looked away but he couldn’t get the image out of his head and time felt like it was going slower. All Dean wanted to do was ask if he could go to the bathroom so he could splash some cold water on his face, but he felt like any movement would give him away. 

He didn’t even noticed when Cas stopped talking, but his ass was still against Dean’s thigh when he was hit from behind and sent toppling over Cas. It felt like it was happening in slow motion but also like he had no time to react in any way. He was laying on top of Cas in a tangled mess and he couldn’t get the thought of him in lacy pink panties out of his head. 

“Shit, I’m sorry,” he muttered as he attempted to untangle himself from Castiel. He was laughing which made Dean feel only slightly better about the situation. 

“That’s alright. Not too bad for your first time in a wall. Don’t beat yourself for not getting it on your first try, alright?” he said with a smile as the two of them stood up. 

“Right,” Dean said, smiling back at him. He hoped none of the embarrassment seeped through that fake-ass smile that would cause anyone to console him. He’d probably die right there if Cas asked him if he was okay. “I uh… I need to go to the bathroom,” he sputtered out before he turned and practically sprinted into the bathroom. He splashed cold water from the sink on his face and wondered if anyone would notice if he didn’t come back until the end of practice. 

He stayed in there for about ten minutes and allowed himself to cool off, then quickly made his way back to the track, where they were still working on the same drill. Dean was dreading the idea of having to get back in that wall and be that close and personal with Cas. When he returned, he sat down on the floor to fix his laces as an excuse not to jump back in right away.

“Hey, while we’re at this,” Garth said, gesturing to Dean, “we should teach Dean what a panty pass is.” 

“A what?” Dean blurted out, looking up from where he was sitting on the floor with his untied laces awkwardly in his hands. 

A few people laughed. Dean was a little frustrated because he didn’t know why they were laughing. Was this whole panties thing a joke they were playing on him? 

Cas rolled his eyes while a few people still snickered and Dean couldn’t help but notice that he was pulling his shorts up a little bit. “A panty pass,” he explained as he pulled his t-shirt down, “is when the jammer can’t get through the pack and they take their helmet cover off and pass it to the pivot, the blocker with the helmet cover with a stripe down the middle, through the pack. The pivot is basically the lead blocker but they can become the jammer if need be. It can be useful, but you lose the position of lead jammer if you do it. Some teams call the cover a panty and we’re one of them.” 

Dean let out the breath he was holding as he stood up. “Oh,” he said with a fake laugh. He was still reeling from where is mind rushed to. He thought maybe this whole situation was a huge prank they were pulled to haze the new guy. Honestly, if it was, Dean would have felt better. 

The next day at work, Dean felt like he was going to pass out while fixing some lady’s air conditioner. The night before he couldn’t sleep well because the image of Cas in hot pink lace panties was haunting him. He kept waking up from dreams were he and Cas were at practice alone. In the dream, he tripped and yanked Cas’s shorts down exposing everything. Dean always woke up before it got too steamy, but, thanks to the dreams, the image kept creeping into his mind all day. He had no idea how he was going to look Cas in the eye at practice tonight. He was going to pass out either from embarrassment or exhaustion.

As he predicted, Dean had trouble making eye contact with Cas and just being around him was making him act strangely around the others. He couldn’t tell any of his teammates that he couldn’t stop thinking about Cas in either a sexual or romantic way. He didn’t know who he could trust with a secret like that. He hadn’t even told Sam, but he was hoping it would fade away and become irrelevant so he could just play roller derby with the guy. 

He was rolling around the track at the end of practice when Benny rolled up beside him. 

“Are you okay?” he asked. “You seem a little off, especially around Cas. Are you mad at him or something?” 

“No, of course I’m not mad at him,” Dean said. He pretended to practice looking over his shoulder while he skated (something that was harder to do without falling than it looked) to steal a glance at Cas. He was taking a drink of water while Chuck spoke with him. Benny didn’t seem to buy it because his face was skeptical when Dean turned his head back to him. 

“What?” Dean asked, a little defensively. 

“Nothing,” Benny said, holding his hands up with a laugh. “I just catch you looking at him a lot.” Dean sighed. He figured he may as well confide in someone about this crush. It might alleviate some of the weight on his shoulders if someone else knew. Maybe Benny would be able to help him get over it or at the very least keep the secret.

“So uh… at the last practice,” he said softly because they were rolling past Cas and Chuck. Cas was the last person who needed to know. 

“He was blocking me and when I looked down… I saw…” Dean swallowed. He hadn’t said it out loud to anyone, not even himself. It was just a secret that was burning in his mind. He sighed and finally blurted it out when he knew that Cas wasn’t in ear shot. “He was wearing panties. Women’s panties. Probably. I don’t know. Do they make panties for men?” Dean’s face was growing hot and he wouldn’t look at Benny. Benny didn’t say anything for a moment that felt like it lasted forever. 

“Yeah, so?” he said, looking over at Dean. His eyebrows were scrunched together and Dean was having a hard time reading him. 

“Wait, what?” Dean asked, baffled.

“If you’ve got an issue with that, then maybe we’re not the team for you,” Benny said. Dean was just now realizing that Benny was glaring at him. “It’s not okay to stereotype and we don’t discriminate around here, Dean.” 

“Oh my god,” Dean said, rolling his eyes with a sigh and putting his hands on the front of his helmet in frustration. “Fuck… That’s not what’s going on here. I’m…” he sighed and lowered his voice. “I’m into him. That’s why I can’t look at him. I’ve had a crush on him for a while and… yeah. Seeing panties hanging out of his shorts doesn’t exactly help the situation. The guy is out of my league and I don’t even know if he’s even into guys.” 

“Oh, shit,” Benny said, letting out a relieved sigh of his own. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to jump your shit, we just get a little protective of our own. We’re like a family here, y’know?”

Dean sighed again, but he didn’t say anything. It felt kind of good to have it all out there but he was still reeling from the conversation. 

”You’re… not gonna say anything, are you?” he asked softly as the two of them came into the middle of the track to get a drink of water. 

“Of course not,” Benny said. “It’s none of my business, but for the record, I think you should ask the guy out. He’s single and he’s into guys, so that’s two points in your favor. And, obviously, he’s not shy about the panties thing either.” Dean stole another glance at Cas, who was laughing with Chuck as he was tying up a skate again. He pressed his lips together in a straight line. 

“Yeah, probably,” he said as he took a long drink from his water, then went back to the track.

  
  


Benny kept true to his word, but apparently, Dean wasn’t as slick as he thought he was. Benny swore up and down that he didn’t say a word, but more guys on the team were starting to pick up on how Dean felt about Cas. They usually cast him sly looks when they were together and they always made sure they’re paired up together in drills that called for two skaters, especially if it involved a lot of touching. As far as Dean was concerned though, Cas didn’t notice. Dean didn’t know whether to be relieved or disappointed.

“It’s good for freshmeat to be paired with a vet, Dean,” Garth would say and he’d skate away before Dean could point out that he was a vet too. It wasn’t that Dean didn’t want to work with Cas. The fact that some of his teammates were trying to make his crush so apparent was both annoying and making him nervous. If he wanted to tell Cas how he felt, he wanted to do it on his own terms. 

Other than that, things at practice were going really well. Dean was falling down less and he’d managed to pass most of his minimum skill exams. The only one that he still had to pass was the twenty-seven in five. He had been sitting on twenty-five laps for a few weeks and he was getting really frustrated. 

“I bet you’ll get it today,” Cas told him. They were once again paired together for a blocking drill. Cas was behind Dean with his hands on the small of his back. He was pushing Dean around the track and Dean had his feet turned in for a plow stop to slow him down. 

“I guess we’ll see,” Dean said with a dejected sigh. The first time he’d hit twenty-five laps he felt really good about it, but he expected to improve little by little every time.

“If you pass it tonight, then you get to be in the next bout,” Cas said, which wasn’t really helping. Dean was hyper aware that he had to pass all of his minimum skills thirty days out from a bout to play in it. He was also hyper aware of the squeeze Cas gave his waist. He couldn’t tell if he did it on purpose or if he was just adjusting his hands. “No pressure.” 

“Thanks,” Dean said sarcastically as they finished their drill. Dean was dreading it. Usually when he got in his head about it, he ended up falling down and suffering a setback. When it was time, Dean felt a mixed sense of relief and like he was going to die from the pressure. He really wanted to be in that bout, but also, Cas was counting laps for him. That meant he was going to be watching pretty intently. 

No pressure, he thought to himself as he stood on the line in a set position, then Chuck blew the whistle. It felt like it lasted for hours, his lungs burned and felt like they’d gone dry, and he was so focused on getting around the track he’d stopped paying attention to the numbers Cas was calling out. When it was all over, he rolled into the center of the track and collapsed in a heap on the ground. He was so busy catching his breath and trying to get his head to stop spinning that he didn’t notice half the team surrounding him. 

“How many laps?” he said as he sat up and reached for his water bottle. 

“Twenty-seven and a half,” Cas said as he kneeled down next to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. He was smiling but it wasn’t the occasional soft smile. It was bright and wide. “You did it! You’re gonna be in the next bout.” Dean sighed and went slack to slump back onto floor, but he was intercepted by Cas pulling him into a congratulatory hug. Dean hesitated momentarily but relaxed into Cas’s hug with his cheek pressed against his shoulder.

After that, practice felt more enjoyable to Dean. It was still difficult and he still had to work hard, but there wasn’t as much pressure and he like he was apart of the team rather than the guy they were training. He was still the new guy but there was no longer a need for him to do things separately from them. He was proud of himself for finding something he cared about and now he and Sam had more to talk about when he called. Meeting Cas was just the icing on the cake.

That didn’t stop the anxiety when he thought about the bout that was fast approaching. He didn’t realize how fast thirty days could go until now. Tonight was the final practice before then and Dean was happy that they were taking it easy so they didn’t overexert themselves before the bout. 

“Do you think you’re ready?” Cas asked as they were going around the track at the end of practice as a cool down. 

“I guess, we’ll see. I don’t think I’m very… useful when we scrimmage yet but at least I can take a hit now,” Dean said, looking up at him with a hopeful smile. 

Cas smiled at him and said, “You’ll do just fine. I promise. Everyone feels that way during their first bout, but it just feels good to be out there.” 

“I just don’t want fuck everything up for everyone,” Dean said, laughing nervously. 

“Don’t think about that,” Cas said with a laugh as he shook his head. “Chuck won’t send you out onto the track if he doesn’t think you’re ready.” 

Dean nodded but didn’t say anything. He wasn’t sure if the same size crowd would come on Saturday but he couldn’t stop thinking about everyone watching as he picked himself up off the ground. 

He was still thinking about it when they exited the track to get their water bottles and gear down. It must have been obvious that he was because Cas placed a hand on his shoulder and said, “Hey.” 

When he looked up and into Cas’s eyes, his heart fluttered. Cas’s gaze was so soft and sincere. It was moments like this when Dean wondered if Cas felt the same way he did. 

“No matter what happens, it’ll be fine,” he said. “None of us are going to be mad at you for falling because we all get knocked on our asses and it’s your first bout. So don’t beat yourself up, okay?” 

Dean pressed his lips into a straight line and nodded, “You’re right.” 

“I know I am,” Cas said with a wink as he picked up his water bottle and made his way over to his things to gear down, leaving Dean flustered. Again.

  
  


Dean’s first bout was a blur. From the time he arrived and to the second the last buzzer blew, he felt like he was going to throw up. He didn’t spend a lot of time on the track but when he was out there, he basically followed whoever was the pivot around or let someone else drag him where he needed to be. He wasn’t a terribly effective blocker but Cas assured him that the experience was the same for everyone and it was important to have someone on track and he’d get better as time went on.

In the end, Dean didn’t feel badly about his performance even though he didn’t feel like it was anything to write home about. He just felt proud to have been out there with everyone when the final official score revealed that they won the bout. 

When the buzzer sounded, Dean was pulled into a bone crushing hug from Cas and in that moment, Dean felt like he’d been the one who scored all the points on the board. 

Once the excitement from the win died down, everyone removed their gear and headed to the after party, which was at a local bar. There was even a banner hanging above the bar that said “WELCOME ROLLING THUNDER!” Everyone seemed to arrive periodically and milled around before they found somewhere to sit. 

Dean and Cas were one of the first to arrive and found a booth to sit in. The two of them ordered a couple of drinks before they got settled and made some room for anyone else who wanted to sit with them. 

“So, is there an after party after every bout?” Dean asked as he settled into his seat. Cas sat in the seat across from him and took his jacket off. 

“If the hosting team decides to throw one,” he said, “We certainly do and since we have a good relationship with the owner of his bar, we always hold ours here. Most teams do throw one though. It’s a nice way to let loose after the bout.” 

Dean nodded and looked around the room as he watched guys pull chairs up to tables and cram themselves into booths. He couldn’t help but notice that no one was squeezing in with the two of them. He wondered if more people had caught onto the fact that Dean had a crush on Cas. He chewed his lip as he dreaded the thought of the news spreading to Cas and practice becoming awkward. 

“You okay?” Cas asked him, bringing his thoughts back to the present. 

“Yeah, I’m fine,” Dean said as he took a long drink from his water. “Just couldn’t help but notice that no one else is sitting with us. Do I smell that bad?” He smiled a little bit, trying to play it off as a joke, even though he was still suspicious. 

Cas laughed and shook his head. “Most of us smell just as bad as you or probably worse,” he said softly as he nudged Dean’s foot underneath the table. “But uh… I may or may not have asked to sit alone with you.” 

Dean raised an eyebrow. “Why?” 

He noticed that Cas looked a little nervous for the first time since Dean had met him. It didn’t take Dean’s thoughts long to go straight for the worst. Cas had found out that Dean liked him. He was trying to think of a way to let him down easy but he didn’t want to embarrass him in front of the rest of the team. 

That’s noble of him, Dean thought as he swallowed nervously. 

“I…” Cas started and rubbed the back of his neck, “have been wanting to ask you out for a while now.” 

“What?” Dean asked, both is eyebrows shot up in surprise. “Are you serious? Like a date?” 

“Yeah, like a date,” Cas laughed, his nervousness fading just a little bit. “I’ve been flirting with you for months. “

“I couldn’t tell if you were trying to flirt with me or if you were just… charismatic or something,” Dean said, a blush covering his face. “It sounds pretty stupid now that I say it outloud.” 

“It’s not stupid,” Cas said as he ran a hand through his hair, “I haven’t been exactly clear about what I want… I’ve had a lot to think about and I was trying to feel you out, I guess.” Dean didn’t say anything. He just stared at him from across the table with his eyebrows furrowed together. 

“I’m divorced and I have a kid,” he said finally as he folded his arms over the table, seeming to visibly relax. “I accidentally got my college girlfriend pregnant sometime after we graduated and we got married right away so the baby wouldn’t be born out of wedlock, which was pretty important to Amelia. In the end, it just didn’t work out and the marriage didn’t last very long.” 

Dean nodded. It was a lot to unpack. He knew Cas was in his thirties but didn’t expect him to have gone through so much at such a young age. 

“So…” Cas continue, “I guess what I’m trying to say is that I really like you… but I want to be honest about having a kid and I don’t really want to mess around anymore. I have to date someone who would be okay with having a kid around sometimes. Well, Claire is eleven so…” 

Cas continued to tell Dean about Claire. She played on a junior roller derby league in town and was a bit of a troublemaker, but Dean could tell that Cas was immensely proud of her. He showed Dean pictures and videos of her on his phone. She was a jammer like her dad but while Cas more or less danced around blockers and hit hard when he needed to, Claire took more of an aggressive approach, which made her a penalty heavy skater. In one of the videos, she was rolling her eyes as she got off the track and skated to penalty box to serve her time. The video made Cas laugh, which in turn made Dean smile. 

“She seems pretty great,” Dean said as Cas pocketed his phone. That made Cas smile. 

“You think so?” he asked. “Because… that’s why I was afraid to ask you out. Some people tend to bail when they find out I have a kid and I wouldn’t be asking you to be her step-dad but-” 

“Cas,” Dean interrupted him by reaching across the table and taking his hand. “You wouldn’t be the first person I dated that had a kid. I was with a girl name Lisa for about year and she had a son. Besides, I’m twenty-nine. I’ve come to realize that if I’m gonna date, I’m probably gonna end up with more than a few people with kids.” 

“So…” Cas said, a grin easing its way back onto his face. “Does that mean you want to go on a date with me?” 

“I’ve had a crush on you for months,” Dean said with a light laugh. “I think it’s safe to say that you already know the answer to that.”

  
  


“One of these days, I’m gonna pick you up. You haven’t lived until you’ve stepped foot in my car,” Dean said as he climbed into the passenger seat of Cas’s truck.

“Well, next time you’ll have to take me on a date,” Cas said as he put the truck in drive. “How do you feel about bowling? I figured it was something more fun than dinner and a movie and it’s a no pressure kind of activity.” 

“No pressure?” Dean said as he buckled his seatbelt. “Only if you want to lose. I’m really good at bowling, just ask my brother.” 

Cas laughed as he put the car in drive. “Tell me more about your brother.” 

“Well, he’s actually how I discovered roller derby,” Dean started. “He plays derby in California. He came to visit and made me go see a bout which is why I decided to start playing.” He paused, “Okay… Admittedly, I saw you and decided that I wanted to play.” He could see Cas smiling as he drove. 

“That’s adorable,” he said. “I’m really glad you decided to join the team. You’ve improved so much. I bet you’ll be a leader on the track before long.” 

The compliment made Dean blush. He was grateful that that sun was going down, making the blush less obvious. 

“Yeah, I’m glad I joined too,” he said, glancing over at Cas out of the corner of his eye, “For more reasons than one.” 

Soon, they arrived at the bowling alley and went inside. There weren’t a lot of people inside, which made Dean happy because that meant he’d actually be able to talk to Cas without having to yell over falling pins or loud music. 

“So, you’re good at bowling, huh?” Cas said as they sat down at their lane with their beat up rental shoes. 

“Oh yeah,” Dean said as he toed off his boots. “My family didn’t have a lot of money so my brother and I went bowling a lot because it was affordable. That and the movies. Eventually we got pretty good at it. Are you any good?”

Cas laughed, “Well, I’m better than any of my brothers, but I guess we’ll have to play to see who is better between the two of us.” 

They started up a game and ordered some pizza and beers. The beers helped with the some of the first date jitters that Dean was feeling and allowed him to open up to Cas about more than he had with most dates in the past. He talked about growing up in Kansas and practically raising Sam while his dad was working. He talked about how when his dad wasn’t working, he was overbearing and demanding. 

There came a point where he felt like he was talking too much about his emotional baggage, he told Cas about being a mechanic and passion for working on cars. 

“I really like to get my hands dirty and figure out what makes a car tick,” he said as he leaned against the ball shoot. 

“Have you ever thought about becoming an engineer or going to school for engineering?” Castiel asked him as he searched for the finger holes in the bowling ball that he was holding.

Dean sighed and watched as he threw the ball down the lane and knocked over four pins. He shook his head with a laugh as he made his way back over to the ball shoot with Dean, awaiting an answer. 

“You sound like my brother. He says something about it almost every time we talk, “ Dean said with a shrug, “I was a shitty student in high school and it’s not like I could afford it anyway.” 

Castiel hummed and nodded as he leaned against the ball shoot. “School isn’t for everyone,” he said, glancing over at him. “But… if it’s something you want to do, there’s always options. College can be different. Professors can be more helpful and you can find friends who have like minded goals to help you succeed. 

“And,” he said after a beat and placed a hand on Dean’s shoulder, “You’ve made a lot of new friends who’d be willing to help you and it sounds like you have a younger brother who would love to see you succeed. So if you want to do that, then just think about it. If you want to make it happen, I will help you.” 

Dean shrugged and tried to play it off as nothing, but he felt a grin creeping up onto his face. The idea of college never seemed like something that could be within Dean’s reality and to be honest, he still wasn’t sure, but it was nice to hear that it was an option and not something he needed to do. As much as he loved Sam, he could be pushy about school and that made Dean want it less. 

He looked up at Cas, whose hand was still in place and his thumb was rubbing soothing circles around his shoulder. Dean didn’t know what it was about the moment. Maybe it was the way Cas was looking at him, his gentle touch, or the three beers in his system, but he was dying to kiss Cas. 

He briefly glanced down at Cas’s lips. He seemed to get the picture because he started to lean in. Dean’s heart thrilled with happiness but, he was feeling impatient. He grabbed the front of Cas’s shirt and pulled in him in and kissed him hard. 

When they pulled apart, there was an easy smile on Cas’s face and a blush creeping across Dean’s. 

“I’ve just, uh… I’ve wanted to do that for a really long time,” he said softly, working the fabric of Cas’s shirt between his fingers and thumb.

“Does that mean you’d wanna go on a second date?” Cas laughed. 

“I thought I was supposed to ask you on the next date,” Dean teased him. 

Cas laughed again and rolled his eyes. “Fine, then do you wanna be my boyfriend?” he said. 

Dean paused to figure out if he heard that correctly. “Wait, are you serious?” he asked. 

“Why wouldn’t I be serious?” Cas asked as he slid his arms around his waist and pulled him in closer. 

“I dunno,” Dean said after a beat, “I’ve spent months convincing myself that you’re way too out of my league?” 

“Me? Have you see how much you’re beating me in bowling?” Cas teased him. “But, yes. I’m serious. Do you wanna be my boyfriend?” 

Dean responded by kissing him again, which turned into more kissing. 

“Maybe, we should get out of here before we get carried away,” Cas said as they reluctantly pulled away. Dean nodded. The two of them returned their shoes and rushed out to Cas’s truck where they promptly started kissing again but much heavier than they had been. Before Dean knew it, he was practically in Cas’s lap. His boyfriend’s lap. 

Cas pulled away from him and ran his hand through his hair. “Do you want to come over?” he asked. “Like, to stay over, that is.” 

“Yeah, I would,” Dean said moving back down to the seat, “but I need to tell you something first.” 

“What is it?” Cas asked as he moved to rest his cheek in his hand with his elbow on the seat. 

“Okay,” Dean said, taking a deep breath. “Do you remember that day I was learning to block in a wall? And you were posing as the opposing team?”

Cas nodded, “I remember you being… extra flustered that day.” 

Dean closed his eyes and took another deep breath, attempting to gather his thoughts. “When you were blocking me, I looked down and saw that you were were wearing lacy pink panties. That’s why I had trouble looking you in the eye for several weeks.” 

“Ah, so I won’t have to explain that to you,” Cas grinned at him, “Does that mean you’d like to see in person?” 

Dean swallowed.

“You should start driving.”

  
  


Over several months, Dean and Cas kept dating. Dean spent more time at Cas’s apartment than he did his own and he’d even met Cas’s daughter, Claire. She didn’t seem to like him very much, especially when they first met. She didn’t even try to keep it a secret. When she looked at him, her face looked like something stunk really bad and she only spoke to Dean when prompted by Cas.

“I’m sorry. She’s always really weird when I date,” Cas said, looking at him apologetically after Claire’s mother had come to get her one afternoon.

“She’ll come around. I promise,” he said before kissing his cheek.

Now, she seemed to tolerate Dean which was an improvement but he hoped they could get along better in the future. He knew it was important to Cas. 

Other than that, things were going great. While Cas still had the ability to turn Dean into a blushing mess, Dean felt more comfortable letting more of his personality show through around him and Cas did the same. Dean noticed that Cas was grumpy in the mornings. Dean was too but he was a ‘don’t talk to me til I’ve had my coffee’ grumpy while Cas was more of a ‘don’t expect me to say more than twenty words before I’ve been awake for more than forty-five minutes’ grumpy. He was also more introverted than Dean expected. Outside of derby and their own dates, Cas liked to spend time at home. 

Dean also felt like he could let the more crass side of his sense of humor show. 

“CrusHer Pie,” Dean blurted how as they were driving to Cas’s apartment from practice that night. 

“What?” Cas asked, looking over at him with his eyebrows scrunched together in confusion. 

“That should be my derby name,” Dean said as he pointed at the radio. Led Zepplin’s “Custard Pie” was playing on the radio. 

After listening to a few bars of the song, the look on Cas’s face changed from confused to a little bit scandalized. 

“Jesus Christ, Dean,” he said, laughing slightly. “You’ve heard this before, right?” 

Dean scoffed, but still smiled, “This coming from the guy who’s got a panty kink!” 

“Yeah, but my roller derby name has nothing to do with panties,” Cas said with a playful roll of his eyes. “Also, need I mention that you’re in a committed relationship with a man?”

“Yeah, but I’m bisexual,” Dean grinned. 

“You’re ridiculous is what you are,” Cas rolled his eyes and smiled as he watched out of the windshield. 

“CrusHer Pie it is!” Dean exclaimed and trimpuantly pounded his fist on the steering wheel. 

“Oh my god,” Cas mumbled. 

Now, Dean watched as Cas rolled around the track one more time before the whole team had to return to the bench before the bout began. Dean was sitting on the floor tightening the toe stops on his skates when Cas rolled up and sat in the seat behind him. 

“So what do you think of the opposition?” Cas asked as he put his hands on Dean’s shoulders and gently massaged them. Dean put his skate tool down and stretched his legs out in front of himself and leaned back between Cas’s knees. He tilted his head back and looked up at him. 

“I’m not too impressed,” he said with a shrug. “I bet you’ll score thirty points in the first jam.” 

Cas smiled down at him, “You flatter me.” He leaned down and kissed him, then patted his shoulder. The two of them stood up and made their way over to the edge of the track for the skater introductions. 

“Alright, roller derby fans let’s hear it for Lawrence, Kansas’s ROLLING THUNDERRRRRR!” the announcer bellowed into microphone. 

“First up for the Rolling Thunder is number sixty-seven CRUSHER PIE!” 

Dean grinned at his boyfriend who rolled his eyes but leaned in to kiss him on the cheek. 

“Go get em, Crusher,” he said, giving him a gentle pat on the ass. Dean smiled back at him one more time before he skated out onto the track.

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, I want to thank my artist, [otterlunacy ](https://otterlunacy.tumblr.com/). You were super awesome to work with and I hope I was the same for you. A massive thank you to all my betas [ravenscat](https://ravenscat-tumbler.tumblr.com/), [extranikiforov](http://extranikiforov.tumblr.com/), [cheelow](http://%20cheelow.tumblr.com/), and [firefly124](http://%20firefly124.tumblr.com/). This is my first published fic in a really long time and I'd really appreciate your input and patience. Also, I'd line to extend a huge thanks to [hartlessfiction](http://%20hartlessfiction.tumblr.com/) for helping come up with Dean's roller derby name.  
>   
> And, of course, a big thanks to you for reading this. I really hope you liked this fic and I really hope you go out and support your local roller derby league.  
>   
>   
> [What an actual panty pass looks like.](http://saltybuttcombo.tumblr.com/post/174192836946/the-panty-pass-from-two-different-angles)  
> 


End file.
